Pensamientos
by Luka-sama
Summary: El gremio habia abierto una apuesta, el primero en adivinar las acciones del dragon slayer de fuego, ganaba. Pero luego de que todos fracasaran era el turno de Lucy, aunque no era facil adivinar los pensamientos que rondaban en la mente de su compañero. Claro que ante la sorpresa de todos, aun no descubrian que desde hace un tiempo para Natsu, ya no veia a Lucy solo como amiga.
_Viéndolo todo desde otro punto es muy sospechoso, o son demasiado buenos amigos, o tienen algo, o Mashima solo quiere trolear XD bueno Fairy tail no me pertenece, pero aun así espero que esta parejita se haga realidad…sería muy feliz._

 **Pensamientos**

No debía ser muy difícil cumplir con esa pequeña apuesta.

¿Verdad?

Siempre entre ellos se burlaban sobre lo fácil que seria, algo que cualquiera podría adivinar o lo obvio que resultaban sus acciones. Era muy simple, el chico solo se guiaba por instinto y su mente formulaba pensamientos bastantes simples e incluso algo inocentes en ocasiones. Por lo tanto ella, quien era su mejor amiga, no debía tener dificultad en ganar la apuesta del gremio.

-Luce… ¿Sucede algo?-pregunto Natsu viéndola confundido.

Alguien normal hubiera pedido que dejara de verlo intensamente, se habría ido incomodo o incluso hubiera cambiado el tema para que se alejara un poco. Pero ese chico parecía tranquilo con su atención o que su rostro estuviera cerca del suyo. No era una respuesta muy normal que digamos, por esas pequeñas cosas no estaba segura de ganar la apuesta.

Una pequeña/gran apuesta que hicieron todos los integrantes del gremio, el primero en conseguir adivinar los pensamientos de Natsu ganaba. Sonaba bastante fácil como para que todos se apuntaran, pero luego de intentar durante todo el día adivinar lo que pensaba y fallar estrepitosamente, comenzaban a dudarlo.

Al principio solo estaban Erza, Gray y ella.

Hicieron un sorteo.

El primero fue Gray, había dicho que Natsu pediría su usual comida llena de flamas, ellas habían dado por hecho que ganaría fácilmente el chico. Pero para sorpresa de los que estaban reunidos (Gajeel, Juvia y Wendy se habían acercado curiosos) Natsu pidió una rebanada de pastel de chocolate a Mirajane.

Derrotado la siguiente fue Erza.

La mujer había predicho que Natsu tomaría una misión e iría donde ellos para pedir que les acompañara. Pero para sorpresa de todos, el chico le dijo a Happy que ese día se tomarían el día libre para ir a pescar un rato. Al ver la cara de indignación de Erza, los presentes comenzaron a unirse.

Gajeel predijo que el chico iniciaría una pelea, pero al final había terminado pidiendo disculpas a Mirajane y había evitado una catástrofe mayor,

Lisanna dijo que probablemente el día siguiente iría de misión con todos, pero se fue solo con Happy.

Laxus aposto sobre el tipo de destrucción que haría en su trabajo, pero milagrosamente y raramente el chico había estado calmado.

Wendy dijo inocentemente que ese día si pelearía, pero había fallado.

…

En resumen, Natsu estaba siendo de todo menos predecible. Ella se había mantenido fuera de la apuesta esperando una abertura para poder atacar y ganar el jugoso dinero que había ahora como recompensa. Cana se había asegurado de meter la regla de que para adivinar, hay que pagar. Pero estaba temerosa al ver a grandes magos fallar, además, no estaba tan segura si podría ganarle.

Natsu ese día estaba comiendo como de costumbre algo en llamas, pero nadie podía repetir una cosa dicha por otro antes. Por lo tanto la mayoría de cosas obvias fueron descartadas y todos luchaban por algo que pasaran por alto.

Ella podía encontrar algo obvio en Natsu.

¿Verdad?

Claro que no. Había pensado en apostar a que el chico se alejaría apenas se acercara tanto para robar su espacio personal, pero en su lugar parecía bastante a gusto y sonreía como de costumbre.

¿En qué mierda pensaba ese chico?

-¿Por qué no vamos a una misión hoy?-ofreció Lucy con una sonrisa.

Natsu sonrió aún más grande.

-Hay que decirle a los chicos-dijo emocionado.

Pero al final nadie había podido ir, se había transformado en una misión solo de tres, Natsu, Happy y ella. Mientras salían por la puerta del gremio, no pudo evitar una sonrisa algo nostálgica. Si bien hacer grupo con Erza, Gray y Wendy era divertido, también recordaba con nostalgia que Natsu junto Happy fueron los primeros compañeros que tuvo en el gremio y con quienes había hecho el trato de estar juntos.

Al principio no se habían llevado tan bien, Natsu la trataba de inútil y ella no estaba totalmente convencida de ser amiga de un tipo como él. Pero luego de todas las aventuras que habían tenido, no podía imaginar un amigo mejor que Natsu. Sin duda ese chico explosivo la había salvado en más de una ocasión tanto física como emocionalmente.

-Me alegra que te veas feliz hoy-dijo de pronto Natsu en un momento que Happy se había alejado volando para ver el camino.

Ella giro a verle confundida ante el inesperado comentario, porque Natsu sonreía como de costumbre y no podía saber que pensaba.

-Estaba recordando que al principio no nos llevábamos muy bien-dijo con una sonrisa.

Natsu permaneció en silencio.

-Me decías que era una inútil y yo quería regresar pronto a casa cuando fuimos por Macao-añadió recordando con una gota de sudor el incidente en aquella montaña nevada.

Sintió la mirada de Natsu fija en ella, por lo tanto giro a verle con una gran sonrisa.

-Pero ahora no puedo imaginarme en una misión sin tu presencia-comento divertida antes de seguir caminando ante el llamado alejado de Happy.

Durante un segundo Natsu no los siguió, pero rápidamente continuaron su camino.

…

La misión volvió a la normalidad, Natsu destruyo un edificio y al final ella se emocionó con Tauro rompiendo parte de la carretera…atraparon a los malos…pero tuvieron que salir huyendo como unos críos ante la guardia. Probablemente la siguiente semana habría una carta de queja al gremio.

Durante toda la misión había intentado encontrar algo que pudiera adivinar sobre Natsu, pero había actuado como de costumbre y por lo tanto hacia cosas totalmente inesperadas que solo tenían algo en común…todo terminaba en un jodido desastre.

Cuando se acostó en la cama esa noche (que tuvo que compartir con él por haber solo una habitación disponible) decidió que al llegar del gremio retiraría su apuesta, sin lugar a duda no había nadie que pudiera comprender lo que pasaba en la mente del dragón Slayer de fuego.

…

..

.

Natsu miro tranquilamente el rostro dormido de Lucy y como abrazaba a Happy quien había caído rendido fácilmente. La chica parecía en paz y con una leve sonrisa entre sueños. La había escuchado susurrar algo sobre Fairy tail y algo relacionado a un pastel, así que debería tener un sueño relativamente bueno con sus compañeros de gremio.

Sonrió feliz de verla feliz.

En realidad no sabía cuándo empezó aquello, estaba seguro que cuando conoció a Lucy no pensó más que era una chica rara. Luego descubrió que no era una gran maga y que era muy caprichosa. Durante los primeros días de convivencia no dejo de pensar en aquello como la verdad absoluta.

Pero luego de tanto tiempo juntos, tantas misiones y momentos que habían pasado…algo había cambiado en él.

La chica ya no era débil, era alguien con el corazón tan grande como para llorar por otros y no por ella. No era molesta y sus caras le parecían graciosas. No tenía caprichos, era capaz de herirse con tal de que sus amigos no salieran heridos. Su sonrisa era muy hermosa y sus brazos siempre eran cálidos, por eso no se extrañaba que Happy estuviera completamente dormido entre ellos.

En algún momento había comenzado a ver a Lucy como algo más que un amigo. Pero no creía que ella lo viera a él de la misma manera.

Incluso había escuchado a las chicas del gremio discutir sobre como Lucy era la persona más cercana para él.

Pero no podía evitarlo, en algún momento había dejado de pensar en ella como una simple Nakama, en algún segundo había entrado en ira con solo el hecho de que alguien intentara lastimarla, ahora no podía evitar pensar en su seguridad como prioridad ante otros.

Eran pensamientos muy complejos que prefería no decir en voz alta.

Así que disfrutaba esos pequeños momentos en secretos, donde veía a Lucy dormir y sonreír entre sueños en su mundo ideal. Un mundo que él quería hacer para la chica. Lejos de villanos súper fuertes que deseaban destruir la felicidad de todos.

-Natsu-susurro Lucy entre sueños como ocasionalmente hacía.

Él sonrió tiernamente al escucharlo, porque para él formar parte del mundo perfecto de Lucy y que ella lo recordara entre sueños lo suficiente para murmurar su nombre, era motivo para ser feliz.

Con su dedo acaricio levemente la mejilla de la chica antes de acostarse a su lado.

Se dio el privilegio de abrazarla a pesar de la patada mortal que recibiría al día siguiente. Sus pensamientos ahora solo estaban enfocados en el calor de la chica y sobre su nombre en sus labios.

Ahora todo eran pensamientos.

Pero quería seguir viviendo para el día en que se hicieran realidad.

Lucy no lo quería como él a ella, pero eso no significaba que más adelante fuera de la misma manera.

 **Fin**

 _Natsu es mi amor platónico y esta pareja es una de mis consentidas :3_

 _ **Nota:**_

 _ **Por si no lo saben en mi perfil tengo un link de mi página en Facebook donde publico mis actualizaciones y donde chateo con los chicos sobre temas de anime, manga, juegos, libros, series…etc. por si alguno quiere comunicarse conmigo o visitar un rato para conocerme mejor.**_

 _ **Sayonara sexys lectores.**_


End file.
